YuGiOh! Redone
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: What if Yuugi's parents died when he was a kid? What if he made friends with Jounouchi and Honda earlier? What if he and Atem fused when the puzzle was first completed? My first Yu-Gi-Oh story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this idea while reading the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga on . I actually seem to prefer the manga more than the anime, but the anime has some kinda cool things you won't see like the Dartz saga and the K-1 Grand Prix. So I submit for your reading pleasure, I actually haven't come up with a name yet, i'm bad at that so please submitt names for this fanfic and my other one. This story will be broken up into arcs, Early Story, Death-T, Deulist Kingdom, Battle City, Virtual World, Battle City Finals, Rise of the Dragons, & K-1 Grand Prix. I will also be using the japanese names for the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**The God Puzzle**

The scene opens up on a stone tablet bearing heiroglyphics, the tablet shows the God of the Underworld, Anubis, and a man are standing next to a table. The man has a knife and has some thing on his hand like he's going to stab it. **This historic game... It can be tracked as far back as ancient Egypt... In ancient times the game was used to predict the futers of men and kings... But the Magic ceremonies where destinies were actually decided were called "Shadow Games."**

A bell rings and the scene changes to a schoolyard, some people yell to their friends to play basketball. This is Domino High, the place where our story begins. Inside one classroom is a lone student wearing the school uniform, he has a game in front of him. A child's game where you stab a pirate in a barrel with fake sword to try and get him to pop out. The child playing the game has a weird hairstyle his hair is arranged in six points and has three colors: Blond, Black and Magenta. His blond hair looks like lightning and three of his spikes have the blond lightning on it. His eyes which years ago held innocence have darkened and show a tactical mind. He calmly examins the game and doesn't notice the door being opened. The figure sits next to him and watches him, waiting for him to make his move. He stabs the barrel and the toy pirate pops out, "Heh, this kind of game is fairly simple, I guess that's why I like it eh, Anzu-chan." This is Yuugi Mutou, the hero of our story.

The light shows the figure to be a high school girl in the school uniform, but with some changes. She is wearing a black leather corset over her uniform and a black leather vest with golden stitching. Her short brown hair that reaches just past the nape of her neck sways in time with her movements. Her eyes show a cheerful playfulness with a piss-me-off-and-i'll-kick-your-ass mood. Her fingernails were painted as black as a starless night. "Yeah Yuu-kun. Listen Jounouchi and Honda are ready for you to bring the puzzle." She said. This is Anzu Mazaki, a childhood friend of Yuugi's. "I remember when those two almost made the puzzle incomplete forever." Yuugi said.

_/Flashback/_

It was four years ago, we were in sixth grade. Jounouchi and Honda were fairly mean bullies, that is until they messed with me. I had taken my puzzle out of my backpack and was about to start putting it together when Honda snatched it off of the desk. He wore the elementary school's uniform and had his brown hair put up into one short spike that jutted forward. Jounouchi had wild and unkempt sandy blond hair, and also wore the school uniform. "Heh heh... Yuugi, what're you doing in here alone?! It's dark and gloomy!" he then looks at the puzzle case which still had all of the peices. "Hey... This must be your treasure!"

I had tried jumping to get the box out of Honda's grasp, but he always dodged. "Honda-kun... Give that back." Honda then stuck out his tongue, "Nyah!" I got angrier at that, "Give it back!" Honda then tossed the box to Jououchi, "He passes to Jounouchi!" I tried to intercept it, without revealing my two years worth of Martial Arts training. "Ah! Wait. That's valuable to me!" Jounouchi starts tossing it up in the air and looks at me. "Since your acting like a girl about it, dis must be pretty valuable. All your jumping around is getting irritating! Quit it, Yuugi!" He then leaned forwards and said, "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He then hit his chest with his free hand holding his otherone high above his head. "Look! I'll give back the box... If you try with all your might to get it." I then looked down and yelled, "But I hate fighting and violence! Anyway... Give back the box!"

Honda leaned forward and said, "Not a chance!" Jounouchi looked at the box and asked, "So what's in da box anyway? Only one way to find out!" At that I started panicking as I didn't want any peices to be lost. "Y... You can look, but don't lose it!! It's incredibly valuable!" Jounouchi looked inside and tossed it to Honda, "Whaat... That's dumb. Here Honda!" But a hand came and snatched the box away from Honda. "If it's so dumb, give it back to Yuu-kun!" It was you Anzu-chan. Jounouchi and Honda were scard that you were there and ran off yelling, "Damn you nosey woman! This isn't over, we'll remember you."

Anzu-chan, you put the puzzle box on my desk and said, "Well here it is, your precious item." I was so relieved and said, "Thank you, Anzu-chan! But wow that was great! One word from you and they ran off!" You sat down bored. "Don't flatter me Yuu-kun, I just saw a nice guy being taken advantage of. Just one question, why didn't you use your Martial Arts to take them down?" I looked at you and shrugged, "That would be abusing our power. Martial Artists like us have to use our skills to protect the weak, plus i'll only use them if it's a last resort." I had nearly forgotten how naive I was back then, not using the Art to protect myself. Anzu-chan, you looked at the box and asked, "Yuu-kun, what's in this thing anyway?" I looked at you and said, "Well, I guess I can let you see... But you have to promise to keep it a secret..."

I opened the box and there were the peices of the puzzle that I still haven't finished. You saw the peices and started fawning over them. "Wow, so pretty! They glitter like gold... What are they parts of? Their disconnected..." I got excited and told you, "It's a puzzle! I've never completed it so I don't know what the final shape will be. In other words it's a thing that 'can be seen. but you haven't seen it yet'! I live in a game shop! There's all sorts of rare and unusual and exotic games there for sale there... This was sitting in a corner gathering dust and I found it... Now I think of this puzzle as a momento of my grandfather." You looked shocked and blurted out, "Yuu-kun's grandpa died!?" I started laughing at that. "Hey, what's so funny?" you asked confused. "My grandfather isn't dead, what I meant to say was that it's going to be a momento of him."

"This puzzle was found in Egyptian ruins!" You looked curious and asked, "Egypt?" I nodded my head, "Yep, look... The box is engraved with strange symbols! With an educated guess, I think I know what they mean too... The person who solves this puzzle will have one wish granted! I know it! Heh heh... Maybe that's too fantastic though. Don't tell anyone about it, Anzu-chan. It's between us, a secret." You looked pretty excited and said, "I know that yuu-kun, trust me!" I started to get depressed. "But the puzzle is very difficult, i've been trying for four years and haven't completed it. Sometimes it gets me down." You looked at me with concern in your eyes. "Keep at it Yuu-kun! You'll get that wish." Those words you spoke really cheered me up. "Yeah, I'll keep at it!" "Um, What is it? Your wish?" You asked me. "Can't tell, it's pretty confidential." "I guess that's fair." You said looking content.

"Crap, what a nerd... and that nosey woman." Honda said as he and Jounouchi walked down the hall. "Who's picking on weaker people!?" Jounouchi asked Honda. "Jounouchi, that would be us." Then they ran into someone and they were knocked down. The person they ran into was big and scary looking. "What do you mean picking on?" the scary guy asked. "I might've meant you! Move it!" Jounouchi said, but Honda grabbed him and silenced him with his hand. "We didn't mean anything!" The scary guy leered at them and said, "Bullying is wrong!" Honda looked very scared and replied, "Yeah, that's very true!" As the scary guy walked off Honda whispered in Jounouchi's ear, "Jounouchi, learn to pick your fights better, you idiot! That's the demon of morals, Ushio-sensei. He inforces the school rules on everyone, don't go mouthing off around him."

Honda let go of Jounouchi's mouth and said, "Phew, he's gone." Jounouchi then kicked Honda in the face. "You jerk, I couldn't breath. Ushio-sensei!! Someday i'll fight you!" Honda kicked the wall and said, "Crap now there's nothing to do." Jounouchi put his hand into his jacket and said, "Oh yeah, I have something." "What is it?" Honda asked. Jounouchi then shows a peice of the Millenium Puzzle, "While I was looking at Yuugi's treasure box I secretly took dis. He didn't notice it's gone, but the puzzles useless without it. Witout dis piece, his riddle becomes "It is a treasure, but now da treasure is lost." Honda then started laughing, "Oh wow Jounouchi-kun that slick!" "Now as fer dis thing," Jounouchi said pulling his arm back, "Take dat!" He threw the piece into the elementary school pool.

"Bwahahaha! Dat felt good." Jounouchi said. 'Keh, dis "treasure" stuff... Looks more like a rotten jerk. Dat kinda stuff makes me sick.' The bell soon rang and all of the kids were going home. "Alright, I gotta hurry home and finish the puzzle." I said as I started walking home. "You're Yuugi-kun right?" Ushio-sensei asked. "Umm, yeah."

"I'm Ushio-sensei from the morals committee. I'd like to ask you some questions... Have you ever been picked on by anyone in your class?" He asked. I started to panic and replied "No, no I haven't." "Hold on," Ushio-sensei said, "for the good of the school i'm going to investigate this." I got even more nervous since I didn't wan't to get anyone involved in my life. "I don't really need that... Thanks anyways... bye..." I then started to run away. "What's up with him?"

"I'm hooome!" I said as I got close to my house. "Hey Yuu-kun." you said. "Oh, hi Anzu-chan." I said blushing at how cute you were. "I haven't been over to play in a while." "Welcome!" said my grandpa. "GYAAAAAA!!" you screamed. Until I explained that my puzzle was going to be a keepsake and that my grandpa hadn't died yet. My grandpa is an old man who looks a lot like me, except his hair has turned gray. My grandpa then started freaking you out with the story of the puzzle. Then me and grandpa started fighting over the puzzle.

The next day I was so tired since I stayed up all night trying to complete the puzzle. "Hey Yuugi-kun," Ushio-sensei said, "Come with me. I've got something to show you." You thought this was suspicious so you followed us clutching tightly to your mom's cell phone. A few minutes later we arrived to see Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun beat up and bleeding. "Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun who did this." I asked them Honda-kun pointed to Ushio-sensei, and I asked him how could he do such a creul thing. "Get out of the way Yuugi-kun i'm not done yet."

He then kicked Jounouchi-kun into the wall breaking at least one rib. You then started to call the police, and I ran up to protect Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun. Ushio-sensei then started to punch and kick me around until the police arrived and carted him off on charges of Child Abuse and Endagerment. After that Jounouchi dashed to the pool, swam down and retrieved the last peice of the puzzle. After that we all became friends.

_/End Flashback/_

"Well, let's get going Yuu-kun." Anzu said seductively. "Yeah." Yuugi replied. A few minutes later and they were outside school on their abandond warehouse hangout. Jounouchi and Honda were playing heads-up poker. Jounouchi won and turned around to see Yuugi and Anzu. Yuugi had changed into his all leather outfit on the way. Anzu was still wearing her school uiform as it was perfect for her. Honda was wearing a pair of slacks, a white shirt and a trenchcoat. Jounouchi was wearing a green version of the school uniform. The four sat down and started to put together Yuugi's puzzle. When the final piece was put in place the puzzle shined and each one got a vision of the past, their past lives in ancient Egypt to be presice. Yuugi saw himself as Atem, the Pharoah of Egypt, he had the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. Jounouchi saw himself as Jo, Atem's closest friend, he had an eye patch over his right eye. Anzu saw herself as Tea, a servent girl who was Atem's lover, she had a golden circlet on her head hidden by her hair. Honda saw himself as Trist, Atem's captain of the guard, he had a ornate key on his hip.

As the light died they all had changed. Yuugi became taller than Anzu, and his eyes became sharper. Anzu's chest became a little smaller, and her eyes changed color from brown to blue. Jounouchi's hair grew wilder, and his nose became a little more pointed. Honda didn't seem to suffer any physical changes, but seemed a little sterner. "Guys, I think we just got more than we bargained for." Yuugi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lying Eyes

_My name is Mutou Yugi. I'm a first year senior high student in Domino City, but i'm also a reborn Egyptian Pharaoh named Atem. I have no desire to ressurect my kingdom, but I wish for my friends to be brought back from their seals like I was. My treasure and former seal is the Millenium Puzzle._

"Jounouchi, did you see that video?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi Katsuya, Yugi's lifelong friend looked at him. Jounouchi had wild sandy blond hair, he wears a green jacket and a black shirt, his own version of the school uniform. "Oh, dat." He said. "Well I squinted, but I couldn't see any of da important stuff.(1) Hey Yugi, I'll lend it to you sometime!" Jounouchi said. "Really? I need some relief since Anzu-chan's driving me crazy. She wants to wait until we're married til we have sex, but then she tries her hardest to turn me on. She even walked right in front of me only panties on once." Yugi said.

Jounouchi noticed something different about the school. "Huh? Look dere's a television van right outsidee the school!" "So, someone famous is probably here for publicity." Yugi said. "Come on Yug, take a look, k?" Asked Jounouchi. "Alright." Yugi replied. Yugi walked up to the van and pressed his face to the van's window, but couldn't see a thing. The man inside the van looked and saw Yugi's face pressed against the window. "That...That face I've decided, he'll be the **star** of my next project." said the man in the van.

"Good morning everyone! It's time for the morning show, 'Survival Morning'!" said a TV host, "Today our camera will get an exclusive scoop! Get ready for a flashback to your school days! Now the school behind me has a serious problem with bullying." "Cut, wrap it up." said the director. "After this Reporter-san will go to the bullying scene." said one of the cameramen. "Hey assistant director, come here." said the director, "This guy, find this schoolkid and bring him here." The director handed the assistant a picture of Yugi. "Yes sir," said the assistant, "Oh... Yeah, This kid sure looks bullied! What a sap. For this project, he's the perfect star."

"Beat that kid up at the specified place and we'll catch it on camera. Easy as pie," said the director, "The veiwers requested a documentary on violence... So the network figures it's sure to boost ratings." "But is it right to film people getting beaten up?" asked the assistant. "Keh, you still don't get it... How many years have you been in this buisness?" asked the director. "Umm. Half a year." The assistant replied. "From now on you'll be my apprentice!" Said the director, "You will fill the role of a school bully in front of the camera... Heh heh heh."

"What? An idol?" asked Anzu. "Sure, an' da evidence is da TV van parked outside, right Yug?" Jounouchi said. "Well, there was a TV van parked outside, but I couldn't see inside since the windows were one way." Yugi replied. "See, proof dat dere's an idol here." Jounouchi said. "But if it were true, someone would of seen this idol... and I haven't heard anything about an idol!" Anzu replied. "Baka, she's probably disguised as a student. But i'm gonna get her alone an' unmask her." Jounouchi said laughing. "Jounouchi-kun, you know that's not right." Yugi said. That got Jounouchi to stop laughing. "Yuu-kun's right, they'd throw the book at you." Anzu said. "Ahh, I know this guy. He's Yugi from class 1-B." said a student when he was shown a picture of Yugi.

"Yugi from 1-B, huh?" said the assistant in a stolen school uniform. _'I'll lure him into position behind the gym... If I don't beat that kid on camera, the director'll fire me.'_ "Man, what a bad role to play... I wonder if all assistant directors sink this low." "Hey Yug, let's go find dat idol." said Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, I don't think that's a good idea. There might not even be an idol here." Yugi said. "Yug, can't you just let me dream?" Jounouchi said. _'That's Yugi?'_ the assistant thought as he saw Yugi and Jounouchi. Yugi looked like one to do the bullying, not be bullied. "Yugi-kun."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked. "The name's Fujita, someone wants me to get you to meet them behind the gym." said Fujita. "Who want's to meet me?" Yugi asked. "Some very pretty girl. She asked for you by name." replied Fujita. "Sorry, i've already got a fiancee, so can you tell her that?" Yugi said. "Sure." Fujita replied. "Hey, can I meet her?" Jounouchi asked. "Sorry, she specificlly asked for Yugi from class 1-B." Fujita said.

"Hey Yuu-kun, who was that?" Anzu asked as she and Honda caught up. "Some guy named Fujita. Said a cute girl wanted to meet Yugi behind the gym." Jounouchi said. "Oh yeah?" Anzu said. "Don't worry Anzu-chan, I told him I was already spoken for and that I wouldn't go." Yugi said trying to calm Anzu down. "Well let's go anyway, i'm going to see whose trying to get in the way of me and my Phaoroh." Anzu declared in a hushed tone.

"WHAT!!!" The director yelled when they were behind the gym, "The kid ain't coming?" "Yeah, besides this Yugi guy looks like someone who would do the bullying, not be bullied." said Fujita. "Damn, now what are we going to do for our show. Wait, Fujita. You're going to be the bullied kid and i'll play the bully." The director said with an evil grin. "Wait, director wait!" Fujita said as the director proceeded to beat him up.

As Fujita lay there bruised and battered he looked up at the director and asked, "Why?" "For rating of course, but don't worry, our faces will be mosaiced out. Hahahahaha!" the director laughed. In the bushes Yugi and his friends watched the confrontation. "I'll get that director for what he did, he shall feel the wrath of the Shadow Games." Yugi said a dark look coming across his face.

In the broadcasting company's parking lot. "Director, that episode you put together was amazing," said a network executive, "but it was really risky playing the role of the bully yourself, just hope none of our viewers find out." "Hahaha give 'em bait and they'll always bite." said the director. "Well thanks again." replied the executive. "Heh mabye next time we could kill someone on the camera... huh?" He looked in the mirror and saw Yugi staring at him. "Gah!!" "I've been waiting director-san." Yugi said.

"You you're that Yugi brat... What the heck, it's the middle of the night." the director said. "You have stumbled in 'ore no kokoro no ryouiki'(2) therefore you must become my opponent in a game." Yugi said with a dark smile on his face. "A game." the director said, _'Fujita was right he's definitally the kind to bully people, but a game?'_ "We'll play using this," Yugi said holding a die, "Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates. At that time they were called 'Astragalos' and were made from the hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded unlike modern dice." The director sneered, "So what are the rules of the game."

"They are simple," Yugi said, "After I roll the die, if you roll a lower number you win! If the number is the same you still win! And if I win you will suffer a penalty game!" "That's stupid, how am I supposed to win with those odds?" the director sneered. "Let's begin." Yugi said as he dropped the die. The die rolled around a little before landing on a number. "Roku." Yugi said.

"Hahahahaha, six! I automatically win, I don't even have to throw the die." the director laughed. "You certainly seem lucky," Yugi said, "but the game's not over yet." "What a stubborn guy," the director said while picking up the die, "Then have it your way. And while i'm at it i'll leave a hole in your face!" The director then threw the die right at Yugi, but the die hit a shield and landed on the floor. "Ichi!" the director said, "Hahaha, I rolled a one. I win." "Now you shall recieve a penalty game." Yugi said holding the puzzle's point at the director. "What!" the director said as he looked at the die again. It was in two pieces one piece said "1" and the other said "6". "The, the die broke it landed on seven! Oh man." the director said.(3)

"Penalty Game: Illusion of Mosaic." Yugi announced as the spell completed itself. "AHHHHHH!" the director screamed clutching his face. _'Wha, the kid looks like a mosaic. Everything looks like a mosaic.'_ "Director-san, you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... therefore, you will see the world through a filter of mosaic. Heheheh." Yugi explained to the directer his punishment.

1234567890987654321

A/N: Another chapter done finally. Sorry if I update real sporadically. Anyways on with the explainations.

(1): He's talking about the mosaic that's required by law on Japanese pornography, An old wives tale says that if you squint hard enough you can see it decensored.

(2): This literally means 'The domain of my Heart/Mind'.

(3): I laugh my ass off every time i read this part.


End file.
